Fear of Something Lost
by Sango-chan753
Summary: Sango had finally had it. the monk had pushed her too far. will Miroku be able to make it up to Sango in time? one-shot SXM R&R! rated to be safe.


Fear of Something Lost

**Fear of Something Lost**

Sango had had it. The monk had finally pushed her too far. She cursed the monk to an eternity of suffering and damnation, as she continued to stomp angrily in the nearby forest, leaving her companions and that damnitable monk in the village.

He didn't even know that she had seen him; she realized and damned him even more. She continued walking (more like stomping) deeper into the forest, until she came across a spring, where she came to a dead stop. It was breath-taking. There were flowers a foot up from the bank of the spring that ran along side it. The water was crystal clear; you could see the smooth stones underneath it.

Sango wasn't angry anymore, had completely forgotten that she had been. She slowly walked to the spring. It wouldn't hurt to just stick her feet in for a little while, and then she'd go back and make sure Kagome hadn't killed Inuyasha. Kirara jumped into Sango's lap and Sango unconsciously began to pet her, while sitting on the bank with her feet in the spring.

After a few minutes of relaxation, Sango remembered why she had come into the forest in the first place and therefore, the spring. She cursed the blasted monk again, but not in anger. She was deeply hurt and sad as she cursed him, her eyes filled with tears. _Why did he have to be so lecherous? Why couldn't he see how much he affected her? How hurt she became when he flirted like that? Did he have no feelings for her? If so, then why did he propose to her? _These thoughts ran threw her head over and over, never being answered, for only the man who caused them could. Unable to prevent the thoughts from dominating her mind, she dwelt on them and began to cry even harder.

Meanwhile

Kagome was in shock. How could he do that right in front of Sango like that? Did he have no heart? Shock quickly turned into outrage and anger. She heard Inuyasha, who was right next to her, say. "He's done it now, the stupid idiot." While shaking his head, his arms crossed over his chest. "I bet he doesn't even know."

Kagome nodded, still fuming. Suddenly, she just snapped. She marched right up to Miroku, pushing girls out of her way.

"Ah, Kagome. How may I help you?" Miroku asked, looking cheerful and innocent.

Kagome slapped him, making all the girls scatter. "You can start by apologizing to Sango, YOU STUPID IDIOT!!"

Miroku was stunned. _Sango? What was she talking about? _Miroku looked around and didn't see Sango anywhere. _Had she followed him?_ He was suddenly filled with dread and guilt. "Sango? She was here?" he asked aloud.

"Yes, she was here. She saw you first and went storming off into the forest." Miroku looked toward the forest, which Kagome had pointed to. "How could you Miroku? I thought better of you, but you're nothing more than a despicable cockroach." Kagome seethed, glaring at him. At this point Inuyasha showed up behind Kagome, Shippo on his shoulder, both were giving Miroku a look saying 'you're an idiot'.

Miroku looked stunned, completely frozen by Kagome's words. _I'm nothing but a cockroach, I don't deserve her…I've completely ruined everything. How can I be such an idiot? _He thought, only to be brought back to reality by Kagome growling at him, then stomping off toward their hut for the night, Shippo on her shoulder. Inuyasha stayed where he was, watching Miroku. "You really care for her, don't you?" he asked, surprising Miroku.

"Yes…yes I do." Miroku said, looking toward the forest.

"Then what the hell are you waiting for?! Go Get Her!" Inuyasha said somewhat angrily. Just as Miroku started to move, Inuyasha continued. "She really does care for you…But know that if you hurt her again…I WILL kill you. Friend or not, I wont watch you hurt her again." Inuyasha said, then walked away, going to go catch up to Kagome.

Miroku gulped. _I better not screw this up then. _He thought, as he ran toward the forest after Sango.

Sango sighed, trying to calm down a little. _Who am I trying to fool? This is Miroku, he'll never change…he probably doesn't even love me. _She thought, which only made her feel more depressed.

Kirara looked up at her and meowed cutely, trying to cheer her up. "Oh Kirara, what have I done? I've gone and fallen in love with him. How could I have been so **stupid**?! Of course he'd never love me back!" Sango said and began to cry even harder than before, close to hysterics.

Unknown to her, Kirara wasn't the only one to hear her. Miroku had just come across her about a minute before and was about to say something, haven seen that she had been crying, when she confessed to Kirara and after hearing it, he felt even worse about what he had done. Fear clawed at his throat. _What if she never forgave him? He'd lose her…and his heart along with her._ He now knew he'd do **anything** for her, to get her to forgive him, just as long as she didn't leave him. He took a deep breath and walked over to Sango.

When he reached her, he knelt down behind her and embraced her. Sango about jumped out of her skin. She turned her head to see Miroku's head resting on her shoulder. "Mi-Miroku" she said startled to see him. _Oh no. how much did he hear?_ She thought. She wiggled her way away from him before he could stop her. She looked him in the eye, as he did the same.

"How much did you hear?" she asked nervously, finally looking away from him. "Enough." He said, watching her after a minute of silence, he said. "Sango…." He grabbed her chin, making her look at him. "Did you mean all that?" he asked.

She sighed. "If you mean that I love you, then yes. I meant it, every damn word." She said, her eyes filled with tears again as she looked at him. He smiles. "But that doesn't mean I'm happy with you right now. Why are you here anyways? Don't you have **other** business to attend to?" she asked. He flinched when she said 'other business', which didn't go unnoticed by her.

"Sango….I was…**am** an idiot. I never meant to hurt you. I don't know why I did it…old habit die hard I guess, but I still have a few things to say." He said holding up a hand to silence her, as she looked like she was going to interrupt.

"First, I'm terribly sorry for being such an idiot. I ask you from the bottom of my heart, if you can find it in your heart to forgive me?" he paused, looking at her.

A few tears fell from her eyes, but she managed to nod and smile. Miroku looked like someone had lifted a huge weight off of his shoulders. He hugged her and whispered in her ear. "Thank you Sango." After a minute he pulled back and took her hands. "Sango…I know I don't deserve you, especially after what I just pulled, but I want to spend the rest of my life with you, if you'll have me. I love you Sango, with all of my heart, body and soul. Will you marry me? He asked.

Sango was speechless and crying softly. Miroku started to panic, thinking it was too late, that he blew it. He sighed, closing his eyes. He released her hands and got up to leave. He only got about two steps away before he was stopped by Sango's voice.

"Wait." She said, standing up. She wanted to hug him so bad, he looked so sad right now, but she resisted. If she didn't say this now, she might never say it. "So…that's it? You're just going to give up and walk away? Where is the Miroku I use to know? The Miroku I knew would never have given up like this." She said.

"That was before he knew what he wanted most and just as he did, he lost it." Miroku said sadly, not looking at her. "Who said you lost me?" she asked. Miroku's head shot up to look at her and just starred. "B-B-But…" he stuttered.

Sango laughed. "Miroku, you silly fool." after another minute of Sango laughing, she said. "I love you." She smiled "And I'll take you as my own. I'll bear your children gladly Miroku." She said, still smiling.

Miroku gave a very cheesy grin, making Sango laugh again. He moved back over to her, picked her up and spun her around. When he set her down, he captured her lips with his in a passionate kiss, which in reality only lasted for several minutes, but seemed to last forever.

"So…when's the wedding?" Sango asked after the disengaged their lips. Miroku laughed, lifting her into his arms. "As soon as possible. I'm not letting you get away from me **EVER** again." He said. Sango smiled. "You better not." She said and kissed him.

AN: and there you have it! Another one-shot. I'd like to apologize to all my readers of 'Where is the Fairytale' for not updating. I have it written out, I just have to type it up. I have several chapters written out, so if you have just a little more patience with me I'll try to get chapter 6 up to you by the end of the week. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed!! Reviews much appreciated!!


End file.
